leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Alternate Raptor's Cloak Builds
Raptors Cloak is a fantastic item, however it is a little unclear when to purchase it. It's passive, Point Runner, is very stylized, however it lacks usefulness as the game progresses as towers fall. People prefer to build more defensive items rather than build Ohmwrecker for turret dives, and ZZ’Rot’s portal hasn't been released yet. Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets or Void Gates. |active = Unique Active: The champion blinks to the opposite side of the nearest tower. This can only be activated while in turret range. Point Runner is disabled while this active is on cooldown. (40 + 20 per intact turret.) |menu = |buy = 2650g (300g) |sell = ???g |code = }} Grants +10% bonus movement speed that builds up to 40% over 2 seconds when near turrets or Void Gates. The movement speed also builds up 20% while near broken turrets over 2 seconds. |active = |menu = |buy = 2200g (250g) |sell = ???g |code = }} Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets or Void Gates. Attacking an enemy champion marks it for 2 seconds. Marked champions draw turret aggro; until the mark expires, in which case the turret will resume normal fire. Only one target can be marked this way. |active = |menu = |buy = 2600g (300g) |sell = ???g |code = }} I would suggest (Like this will ever happen, but one can hope.) that additional items be added that build from Raptors Cloak to help other roles. Assassin/Fighter/Marksman |t2= }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} This item gives a crazy amount of utility to an assassin with a smidgen of defense. It's blinking ability can be useful when diving tower, or escaping a tower diving enemy. As towers fall, its active (and passive) becomes less and less useful, and as such its cooldown is dependent on the number of tower left in the game. (22 towers total not including fountain turrets, CD=40-480) Some thoughts while making this item: It might be wise to make this a "melee only" item, and may be restricted from champions with blink/dash/leap abilities. I was considering making this item build from avarice blade instead of stinger. When you need mobility }} |t2 = |t2= }} }} Priscilla's Blessing can be used a number of ways. It is the fastest movement speed item in the game, which allows the player to cross the map with unparalleled speed. This can be great for roaming champions, supports that need mobility,,and split pushers (AP Xin Zhao?). Heckarim could also love this item. Ultimately this is for your "time to GTFO" style character. Tank/Support |t2 = |t2= }} |t3 = }} Ohmwrecker is an siege tank item, but some love need to be given to defending players. Using Soul Shroud will allow players to reassign aggro from tanks to assassins and carries, which is where defenders want it to go. It will be tough as you need to attack the target which allows for counter play. This item is countered by Ohmwrecker oddly enough. If multiple allied champions were to get Soul Shroud, the turret would have to target the most recently marked enemy, just as clarification. Any Thoughts? These are mere concept items that I thought could properly use the Point Runner passive. Are their any items you would suggest? Note: Items stats can be rather random and arbitrary, and these use the names of discontinued items. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items